The Adventures of Young Amanda West
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: Before the Avengers, even before Tony Stark became Iron Man, Amanda West was an agent of SHIELD. She grew up under the watchful eye of Nick Fury, while being parented by Phil Coulson, and finding best friends in the young agents, Clinton Barton and Natasha Romanoff. A bit of Hawkeye/OC in places. Part of my Amanda West series. Disclaimer: i don't own Marvel
1. Hospitalisation Isn't That Bad

The pain was surreal; too intense, too mind numbing. He had come out of nowhere; my only reaction was to protect myself. I tried to draw up an ice 'armour' around me but I was too slow to stop myself from getting hurt; the blade got in first – three times, straight into my abdomen.

He moved away and I crumpled to the floor, cracking my head against the metal floor. My vision was going dark at the edges, but I saw Tasha and Clint running towards me. Natasha broke his neck as Clint ran past her to get to me. I wrapped the ice around me, stopping the bleeding.

"Manda? Amanda! _Amanda_!"

I tried to respond, tried to tell him I'd be okay, but I was fading too fast.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"She'll be okay Clint"

"How do you know that?"

"Manda's strong, she'll pull through"

"It's been two days…"

"With a head injury like that, and she did lose a lot of blood… They did say it might have something to do with her freezing herself as well – the ice went _into_ the wounds, we don't know what that could have done to her metabolism"

"Yeah, she looked like a bloody sculpture – literally"

I choked out a quiet laugh, "Very funny Barton"

"Amanda!"

Sleepily, I blinked several times until I could see through the haze that blurred my friends' faces. When my eyes focused I was immediately met with Clint's face, a little _too_ close to mine. Clint was sitting cross-legged on my bed, an arm on either side of my shoulders, leaning over me with a joyful grin across his face. "You're awake!"

I laughed drowsily, "Yeah I'm awake, circus boy, get the Hell off me!" The young archer pulled me up into a crushing hug, I yelped "Damn it Clint! Stitches!"

He let me go, _carefully_, "Sorry." He sat up – still grinning – then hopped down off my bed.

"Thank God you're awake" Natasha smiled kindly, "Clint's been driving us all crazy; he's not left your side since the attack – seriously, he got changed in here, ate in here; he hasn't slept at all. And after you thawed out he did go into surgery with you, the doctors were going to kill him"

I laughed when I saw Clint blush ever so slightly, "Aww, was the Little Hawk worried about me?"

Clint leant back on the edge of my bed and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Well I couldn't let them mess it up or anything, could I?"

"Oh no" I said sarcastically, "we couldn't have that" I tried to force myself to sit up against the headrest. As soon as I tried to move, the pain in my stomach came back with a vengeance. Clint immediately put his arms around me, under my arms, and gently pulled me up so I was sitting straight. Natasha moved in and propped the pillow up behind me for comfort and a bit of extra support.

Clint sat me back, "That okay?"

"That's great, thanks" subconsciously I felt my stitches beneath my top. "Tasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you go get me a coffee please? I'm craving one. Please?"

Clint shook his head, "Can't believe you drink that stuff – you're, like, twelve!"

"I'm nearly sixteen!"

"Yeah, well you're still a kid"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "You're not _that_ much older than me"

Clint just stuck out his tongue, "I'm nineteen in a month, its ages until you're sixteen"

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Milk, two sugars, yeah?"

"Yeah, thanks Nat"

"You owe me"

"Whatever" I called after her as she left the room.

I sighed and rolled my head back to rest against the headrest. Clint folded his legs back up on my bed and lent his elbows on his knees, "You sure you're alright?"

"Uh-hu"

"You're absolutely fine?"

"Uh-uh"

"Pain relief high enough?"

"Uh-hu"

Clint lent forward, "You listening to me?"

"Uh-hu"

"Hmm, am I the unquestionably best looking agent you've ever seen?"

"Mmm, well…"

"Damn – thought you were gonna fall for that"

"I'm hospitalised Barton, not thick"

He laughed, "Okay then, if I'm not the best looking agent who is?"

"Well, I'd say… Tasha"

"Urg" Clint groaned, "Best _male_ agent?"

"… umm, Phil?"

"Coulson? Shut up"

"Well have you seen the pictures of him from his first year?"

"Manda, seriously, shut up"

"I was just answering you're question" I laughed.

Clint laughed too but then I caught a mischievous glint in his eyes. He shifted so he was beside me, lying on his side, "So Manda, you into older agents then? Looking for a more _experienced_ man?"

"What? Like you? I don't think you count, Darling" I teased.

Clint leant over me, putting on hand down gently on my waist, opposite him, and leant in, "And why ever not?"

I liked this game, I was good at it – teasing Clint was a game I had became master of quite easily. I leant in to whisper in his ear, "I think, Sweetheart, that you need a little more experience than you think you've got, and not just in the field"

"Ooh" Clint scowled mockingly, "naughty girl"

"Don't force your kinks on me Dear"

At that Clint lost it, sitting back and bursting into ridiculous laughter, "Okay" he chuckled, "okay, you win"

"Nice to hear you admit it for a change"

"Hey, I admit when I've lost!"

"Sometimes"

Clint sat forward "Really?" he grinned darkly.

"Yes" I leant in too until we were nearly nose to nose.

"Take it back"

"No"

"Take it back"

"I'm not going to"

"Amanda you take it back right now… or else" Clint grinned, waiting to see who would break first.

"Or else what? You can't tickle me with stitches in"

"Hmm, or I'll… kiss you"

"Will you really?" I retorted sarcastically.

"I will" Clint threatened, a cheeky grin across his face.

"I don't think you will"

"Try me"

"I'm waiting" Everytime Clint had 'threatened' to kiss me he'd backed out, claiming he'd been joking the whole time. I'd almost come to count on it.

Clint inched forward slowly, brushing his nose against mine. It was my turn to falter. I began to blink rapidly, I opened my mouth to say… _something_, but Clint got in there first. My eyes shut and my stomach flipped as Clint's lips carefully pressed against mine. He pressed his tongue against my bottom lip, it took me a second but I realised what he wanted. I opened my mouth and Clint's tongue brushed over my lip and teeth and into my mouth.

"I'm… back?"

Clint and I jumped apart, froze, and stared at each other. Where Tasha stood, I could just see her behind Clint's head. She had my coffee in one hand and three packets of sweets in the other and one eyebrow raised.

"I'm not judging either of you" she said bluntly, walking across the room to put down my coffee and the sweets. She looked blank-faced but I could tell she wanted to laugh. "I'll leave you two alone for a minute" she said with a mocking tone, "Clint, you want a drink, breath-mint?"

Clint looked over his shoulder sheepishly, "I'll get water", Natasha went to go get it but Clint stopped her. "No, _I'll_ get it." Clint turned back to me, pressed another quicker kiss to my lips before hopping down off my bed and walking out of the room. Clint paused at the door, turned back and winked at me before disappearing from view.

I found myself grinning at the empty doorway.

"I can't believe you two" Tasha laughed, pulling up a seat next to my bed.

I flushed deep pink.

"How long was I gone? Three, four minutes?"

"Shut up" I grinned.

"How did he even manage that?"

"I, eh… didn't back down"

Nat laughed, "Wait a second!"

I looked up at her, "What?"

"Was that…"

"Tasha"

"…your…"

"Natasha"

"First _ever_…?"

"Yes! Oh my God, shut up!"

Tasha laughed at my clear embarrassment "Aww, Amanda that's so cute!"

"Nat shut up!"

"Aww" Tasha grinned "to be honest, I'm surprised you've lasted this long with Clint around; he's had his hawk eyes on you for years!"

I gave Tasha _the_ look, the one that said '_seriously shut up now_'.

"Aww Amanda, you have no idea what you've let yourself in for"


	2. Missions Go Wrong

The mission had gone wrong; they knew we were coming. The explosion had sent me across the room; head pounding, ears ringing. Blindly I searched around for Clint and Tasha, unable to see through the dust that had been swept up.

I saw two men – our targets – and tried to get to my feet. But a fierce jolt of pain coursed through me. I looked down and saw my legs – one twisted out at a worrying angle, blood seeping quickly into my trousers; I was numb to the pain but I knew it was just the shock, and it would wear off soon. I stared back at the men, only to see Clint and Tasha take them down – _good_. I turned my attention back to my legs, there was blood everywhere._ God, let them just be broken, please God._ There was an extensive cut at the top of my thigh, blood flowing out around a thick splinter of wood, _damn_. With one hand I gripped the splinter, the other I had ready with fire. I yanked out the wood and immediately burned into the skin, deep into the wound, and cauterised it; I gritted my teeth against the pain - a proper operation could be done once I got back to S.H.I.E.L.D.

I flopped back to the ground taking quick, deep breaths. The shook was wearing off and the pain trickled in. My eyes squeezed shut as I tried to control my breathing. Angrily I beat my fists again the ground, trying to relent some pain – I clenched my fists and let a thick sheet of ice coat my hands before spreading out into the rubble around me. For what seemed like the longest of times, nothing existed but the pain and the violent ringing in my ears.

Suddenly I was jolted back into reality by hands on my shoulders. Opening my eyes, I let the ice fade away. Clint leant over me with Natasha just behind him, "Amanda? Amanda, can you hear me?" his voice sounded distant but I nodded in response. I stared up at my friends, shifting my focus from my pained leg to Clint's face.

"I'm going to reset your leg" Natasha said clearly. I closed my eyes for a moment, set my jaw and nodded. Clint took hold of my hands.

Nat said, "Okay; three…"

_Snap._

I screamed and my whole body arched forward, gripping Clint's hands tight. I snarled and sucked in air through clenched teeth. Clint took both my hands in one of his and wrapped an arm around my back to support me. "Lie back" Tasha ordered. I did as I was told with Clint's help and she raised my legs to direct blood back towards my chest and vital organs.

Clint brushed my hair back from my face, resting my head on his legs, he turned to Nat, "This is why we should have an extraction team" he growled angrily.

"Well we don't" I snapped. I knew what kinds of trouble this would cause when we got back. The three of us had agreed not to have an extraction team ready for this mission. Clint had been reluctant to dismiss the back up because I was technically still too young to be out in the field - but I'd insisted, and Nat had supported me in that. Clint had been worried, unfortunately it was rightly so.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I sat in a wheelchair in Fury's office, my legs in casts and bandages, and Clint and Natasha standing on either side of me. Fury sat behind his desk, looking up at the man who had called the meeting in the first place, Phil Coulson.

Phil was… _irritated_, to say the least. "Why was there no extraction team?!"

"I discussed the extraction team issue with-"

"Amanda is _seventeen_! She shouldn't even be _doing_ field work!"

"She's been doing field work for almost ten years now, she-"

"She's still just a child!"

I coughed loudly, "Can we not talk about me like I'm not here please? Phil, just _calm_ down – accident's happen"

"Amanda" he said softly, "I understand that you think that you are old enough to-"

"I _am_ old enough! I am old enough to take care of myself, I am old enough to know the dangers of field work and _I_ am old enough to agree, _with my team_, not to have an extraction team ready in a situation where we believed that one would not be necessary. _Stop_ treating me like I'm a little girl – I can look after myself!"

Phil stared at me for a moment. He hadn't even spoken to me between our arrival and now. He hadn't even spoken to me at all; he'd read the field report, panicked and demanded that we had all to report to Fury's office immediately after going to medical. Phil had freaked out, as he usually did, and now there was very little to do that would calm him back down.

"Amanda, you were in an _explosion!_ You were less than _five metres_ from the bomb itself! You could have been killed – you _should_ have been at that distance!"

I glared, "Five weeks ago your team were all kidnapped and held for ransom until another unit rescued you – _you_ could have been killed. What would _I_ do if _you_ died? How could I go on knowing that you weren't coming home? It's the risks we all take as part of the job, just because it was me that got hurt doesn't give you the right to start shouting about it."

Phil couldn't look me in the eye. We'd had conversations like this before – 'one day one of us might not come back', 'one day will be our last mission', or 'we can't be prepared for every eventuality'. Sometimes Phil was protective – and sometimes he was _over_ protective.

Director Fury looked across the room at Clint, Natasha and I. "I think Agent West has made a fair point, Coulson. Romanoff, Barton, have you got anything to add?"

"We knew the risks, Sir. We knew our orders and we kept to protocol." Natasha said robotically. She didn't like getting injured on missions and she hated Clint or I getting hurt even more so – but orders are orders, and we all knew ours.

"Barton?" Fury asked.

"I think Agents West and Romanoff had made enough of a point, Sir" he responded stiffly.

Fury tilted his head, "Is there a problem Agent?"

"No Sir... I don't like my friends getting hurt, Sir, but we all knew what was expected and we all knew the risks. There isn't a problem."

Fury nodded, "Barton, Romanoff, you may leave – West, Coulson, I suggest you two have a talk." Clint and Tasha left, Fury stood up, looked at Phil and I and said, "Tell Hill to lock my office when you're done" before leaving us alone.

I stared up at Phil, hands now resting on the arms of the wheelchair, "well sit down then"

He nodded and pulled over a chair, "Amanda… I'm sorry, I… I just…"

"Worry" I finished. "You worry too much sometimes"

Phil leant forward and took my hand, "I worry because I know what could happen"

"And you think I don't?"

He sighed with a smile, "No, no, I'm sorry; I know you've seen what can happen out there. You're just so young still, and you're so deeply involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. already – I'm worried that you're giving your life away to this too soon."

I nodded, "You were _just_ out of high school when you started – you were eighteen. That's only a year older than I am now."

"Yes, but I _started_ at eighteen, I started _training_ when I was eighteen. You've been under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s guardianship since you were _four_ – you were _fully_ trained by the time you were _seven_ and went on your first field mission when you were _eight years old_. Can you see why I'm worried? You've had no other life outside of this" Phil was upset.

"I get it, Phil, really, I do, but I like being in S.H.I.E.L.D. If I didn't I would have walked out by now, I'm not just going to sit around and accept something I don't want. This _is_ my life. Heck, at this point I don't even know if I'm even capable of doing anything else"

"But don't you see? That's my point. You never had the opportunity to decide that for yourself"

"Well it's too late to do anything about that now, isn't it?" I smiled.

Phil watched me for a moment, sadness in his eyes, "Exactly"

I leant forward and hugged him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and neck. He hugged me in return, more gently though, more carefully, more protectively. He was always more careful with me after missions, at least this time he had reason. I wouldn't mind if he only got worried when I got hurt, but not every time – when I got back from a mission Phil would always double check that I had no injuries, even scratches or bruises. I couldn't do anything until Phil made sure I was 100% alright; I wasn't even allowed to go to bed until after he'd seen me. And I understood why; I knew how long a relationship would last within S.H.I.E.L.D., and I knew how much shorter a relation would last between an Agent and a non-agent. Phil loved me like his own child, but I knew, realistically, I was the only chance at a family that he had.

I leant back a bit, only enough so I could look him in the eye, "We need to make some agreements"

"Yes, we do" we sat back and Phil took my hand.

"We can't freak out when one of us gets hurt on a mission, unless it's life threatening"

"Agreed"

"You don't check on me after every mission"

"…Agreed"

"You don't second guess my decisions, even when that decision leads to injuries or mission failures, okay?"

Phil nodded, swallowed and quietly said, "Okay, agreed"

"...Anything you want to add?"

Phil laced his fingers in between mine, thinking for a moment be said, "You tell me if you're going on a mission without an extraction plan"

"Agreed and ditto"

He nodded, "I'm allowed to check on you if you are injured"

"Agreed, we don't take time out if the other is injured – we're still needed"

"Agreed if we exclude life threatening injuries"

"Agreed." I smiled, "is that all?"

Phil grinned at me, despite my injury and the pain that he had felt in his heart at that thought, I could still make him smile. "That's all until I think of more" he joked.

With a chuckle, I replied, "Fair enough, fair enough"


	3. Missions are Boring Alone

Thank's to professionalemail101 for the motivation to update this :)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

The mission was simple - also boring. I had to monitor a young potential genius, for risk assessment, at her high school, and seeing as I was the only one young enough not to draw attention in the school, it was more or less a solo mission. Fury had organised that I was in all her classes, all day. I'd never been at a school before - it was weird, and I didn't like it. I was only there for a week but still, it wasn't fun.

The girl came off as normal, quite quiet but clearly superiorly intellectual. She was performing at an incredibly advanced level for someone who had never received formal training. But like I said, she was quiet - I'd tired to start up conversations with her repeatedly but she gave short - even one word - answers, and I figured there was little I could do about that. I'd give in my report expressing my opinion that she herself was no threat.

Eventually Friday came, the last two periods of the week - PE. Haha. I'd changed into knee length running shorts and a short sleeved under-armour top. My hair was tied up, back from my face.

"Right class - today we're going to work on our performance skill, gymnastics or aerobics" I raised an eyebrow, that was simple. "Miss North" I smirked at the fake name, "Seeing as you've not done this before why don't you start with something easy" The teacher walked away to set up some equipment. _Something easy? Fuck that._

Five minutes later I was on top of the horse block doing spindles. Getting bored i brought myself up into a handstand, slowly raising one hand to balance on my left hand only. I held it for a few seconds, before going back to two hands and bringing my knees down to my chest before back flipping off the horse. The was clapping behind me, i spun round on my heels to see Clint leaning against the door frame. I grinned.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?!" I groaned - I was growing to hate teachers.

He stood up straight, his hands now in his pockets, "I'm here to collect Amanda North"

"And who are you? I can't just let you _walk away_ with one of _my_ pupils"

"Chill - I've got a letter from her guardian. I'm her boyfriend. Can we go now?" Clint towered over the smaller teacher.

"Let me see that" the letter from Coulson (I was presuming it was from Phil) was snatched out of the archer's hand. "Well then," the teacher huffed, "I suppose you can go"

I smiled and walked over to Clint - I hadn't seen him all week. I hugged him, "Boyfriend? Seriously?"

"What did you want me to say? _Fellow agent_?"

"Shut up" I grinned "I'll get my stuff"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I changed back into more comfortable clothes and met Clint at the school doors, "Ready, short stuff?"

"Shut up" I laughed, "you're only a few inches taller than me"

"Whatever. Right, so where's this motel you've been staying at?"

"Ten minutes away. Why?"

"Fury says you've to stay until tomorrow when you can be picked up"

"Okay, then why are _you_ here?"

He looked down at me, smirking, "Got a day off"

"To come and see me?"

"To come and have a sleepover - that cool with you?"

I nodded, a happy grin on my face, "That's cool with me"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I ditched my stuff in the corner of the small room, then pulled out a chair to sit and finish my report. "Not bad" Clint said looking around, "Bit small though, for two of us"

"You can sleep on the sofa"

"Aww, that's no fun." He flopped down on my bed, kicking off his shoes, lying on his back, "Mmm, soft bed"

"Yeah I know" I knew where he was going to take this. I kept my eyes on the report.

"I know it's only a single, but we've gone with worse before"

"If you're referring to the night we both slept in that _hammock_, I wouldn't use that as an example if I were you - I might knee you in the crotch again"

"You're just moody cause you've been here all by yourself for a week"

I rolled my eyes and turned in my chair, "Clint, I've actually got work to do for Fury"

"Do it later"

"I'm doing it now"

"I want you to do it later"

"You're not my S.O. Clint"

He moaned, then rolled onto his stomach, "I missed you"

I turned back to my report, "I missed you too"

"Talk to me" he said softly, "What was high school like?"

"Boring."

"Nobody interesting?"

"Not even the girl I'm reporting on"

"So, no-one caught your eye?"

I paused, frowning, and looked back over my shoulder, "Clint? Are you jealous?"

"Of what?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe a little" he confessed. I smirked, turning back to my report. "It's only because you're important to me" he said, softer.

"Let me finish this and then we'll go out, there's a diner about 5 minutes away."

I heard the bed creak as he stood up. His arms snaked around my waist and he pressed a kiss to my cheek. "My treat"

"If you insist"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The diner food was good. I'd been there on the Monday I'd came out and it had been nice, far two quiet though. Clint sat across from me in the small window booth. We'd finished our meal and were eating our deserts - pecan pie. It was delicious. Clint was staring at me. "What?"

He grinned, and leant across the table, "You've got cream just here" he kissed the edge of my lips, his tongue darting out to lick away the skooshy cream. Clint sat back, a little proud look on his face.

I blushed, "We're in public - will you behave" I hissed.

"What? Everyone here now thinks I'm your boyfriend"

"Well you're not"

He leant forward on his elbows, "Why not?"

"Because you're not"

"I'm the one that kisses you. I'm the one that hugs you and brings you coffee in the morning. I'm the one who stays up late with you and takes you out and buys you things. I'm the one who covers for you with Coulson. I'm the one who sits up with you at night when you've had a nightmare. I'm the one you turn to when you're scared or upset or lonely. I know I mean more to you than just a friend, Amanda" His voice was soft, gentle. He'd reached across the table to hold my hands. He wasn't wrong - he had always been more than a friend.

"Clint-"

"Don't tell me I'm just your friend, please"

I slipped my hands out of his and moved round the table to sit beside him. I hugged him, resting my chin on his shoulder, "You know you mean more to me than that... but you're not my boyfriend Clint"

He sighed, his arms around my back, "I'm sorry - I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, but I'm just not ready for that yet"

"Sorry"

I sat back, taking myself smile at him, "You're just going to have to buy me dinner more often to make up for it"

He grinned, "I think I can do that"


	4. I Want To Learn Archery

I wanted to learn archery. Really badly. And I wanted an excuse to hang out with Clint, but I seriously did want to learn archery. "You're right handed, so hold the grip in your left hand, yeah, like that, then with your second and third finger pull the string back to your right shoulder" Clint smiled as he watched you.

"But I've not got an arrow" I replied, confused.

"Yeah, I know Manda, I don't want you shooting up the place just yet".

"Haha, very funny Little Hawk" I rolled your eyes but did as he said.

"Now" he continued, "you're nearly there, just raise your elbow. No, higher gorgeous" You turned to look at him for a second, seeing him smirking as he watched you eagerly. You readjusted the position of your arm, looking to him for approval, ignoring the complimentary pet name for now.

Clint shook his head, still smiling, "Not quite."

Clint stood up straight from leaning back against the wall, picking up an arrow as he walked to me. "Look at the target" he said, and I did. "Now," he stood behind me, close, close behind me; he ran his hand along my outstretched arm, his fist closing over mine, "keep this arm straight and…" his other hand went to my waist, trailing up my side and along my arm to my elbow, gently pulling it into place, arrow still between his fingers - I let out a soft sigh as his hand stopped in my elbow, "there we go."

"Is that me?" I asked.

"Nearly, straighten your back" I did, accidentally pressing my shoulders against his chest, "that's it" he muttered in my ear, I could feel his breath on my skin. "Now, tense" he said, putting a hand over my stomach. _Like I'm not tense enough anyway with you up against me like this, Clint, seriously_. He waited until he felt my stomach muscles tense under his palm, "Good girl."

"Behave" I warned half heartedly.

He latched the arrow at the nocking point and rested it in the arrow rest. "Pull back" I did, keeping my elbow up, "you're going to take deep breath, then brace" Clint took his hand away from mine, resting it on my waist, "'Kay Amanda, look through the sight window, aim, and when you're ready, fire - breath out as you let the string go"

I nodded. Deep breath, brace. Sight, aim and… _fire_. The arrow hit the bullseye and I blinked in surprise, "I did it"

"Yes you did, gorgeous," Clint said softly in my ear, "yes you did. Have I ever told you how hot you are when you're shooting? Bullets _or_ arrows apparently."

"Is that right? You are so easy to please" I teased, slinging the bow over my shoulder like Clint did.

"Well, it helps that you're beautiful and talented and can easily kill a man"

I laughed, "Have you got a type Barton?"

"Is it that obvious?" he grinned, stepping forward. Clint took the bow from me, leaning it against the wall. He looked down at me with a smile, resting his hands on my waist, "So, do I have myself an apprentice archer?"

"That depends," I said, my hands on his shoulders, "are you going to be patient enough to let me get good?"

"Em, bullseye? You _are_ good."

"It was a lucky shot and you know it"

"Nah, don't believe you" we stood chest to chest, Clint wore a cheesy grin.

He leant down, lips pressing against mine, smiling against my own smile. Clint kissed my cheek, three time as he moved along toward my ear, then down along my neck. "Clint" I breathed as he began to worry a dark mark into the skin at the join of my shoulder and neck, "Clint, you know we're not- I'm not..."

"I know" he answered softly, "Do you want me to stop?"

"I- no, I just..."

Gently he rocked me back and forth, "That's alright, as long as I'm clear with what you want, because I'm not going to cross that line, and you get to step the line, got me?"

"Yeah" I hugged him tight, tip-toeing, my head against his chest.

"Ah, it's alright Princess, I've got you. Coffee?"

"Mm, yeah, coffee sounds good"


	5. I Need You To Wake Up

No back up, no _fucking_ backup, as per _fucking_ usual. And 'hazardous weather conditions', so extraction would take forever. Clint had Amanda huddled up in his arms, sheltering her as best he could between his body and a sparse tree. They had to get here soon, they had to. She was bleeding out. They had to come soon.

XXXXX

Clint sat outside the room, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. He'd been there in the hospital for four days now, sometimes he'd sit inside her room, sometimes he'd sit outside, watching in through the window - it upset him too much to be in the room all the time. The mission went bad from the get go; the Russians had known they were coming and the element of surprise was turned against the team of two. Natasha should have been there, but she'd been sent on another mission by herself. Clint and Amanda had made fair progress irregardless, but they'd been swamped – the Russians teamed up against them, cornered them and Amanda had gone down.

Clint got to his feet, walked across the corridor and stood at the window, hands in his pockets, watching her breathe shallowly. He'd made it out, somehow; he still couldn't figure that one out, how _he'd_ got through and she'd ended up like this - on the edge between life and death, helpless with nothing he could do about it. Amanda had lost so much blood, sustained blunt force trauma to the back of her head, internal bruising, cracked ribs, the cold hadn't helped anything, she was unconscious in minutes. Clint had feared for her life, and still did. If she didn't wake up soon… well, with Coulson on mission, the doctors had already had the conversation with him about turning off the machines.

Six hours, six hours Clint had waited for an emergency evac - hazardous fucking weather conditions, unsafe to fly; it could never be simple, could it. He rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up a little. Quietly he pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing it behind him. He walked across the room, wondering why he was putting himself through this again.

He sat on the edge of the bed, gently running his fingers through her hair. She hadn't moved an inch and the doctor's words were ringing in his head. Not happening. He wasn't letting it happen, not to her. "Come on honey, wake up. Just wake up, come on, for me. _Please_, I need you to talk to me Manda, because they're saying things I don't like out here; I _need_ you to wake up for me Darling please."

_Did she…? Had her eyes flickered?_ Or was it just over thinking and wishful thinking? He whispered her name, "Come on, honey please - you're so close, just _open your eyes_. Open your eyes Amanda, for me."

_There._ He hadn't imagined that. Not that time. More insistently he said her name, over and over, pleading for her to wake up. _She has_ _to wake up._ He _needed_ her to wake up, however selfish it may be.

But there was no further response. And slowly he felt like giving up. He sighed heavily, stood, pulled a chair to the bedside and sat, waiting, for anything. Clint folded his arms on the edge of the bed, resting his head on his arms and closing his eyes.

An hour passed, then two. Clint stayed as still as though _he_ were in a coma also. Visiting hours weren't a problem here, thankfully, so he wouldn't be bothered. If his mind hadn't been so busy, so full, he probably would have fallen asleep.

Inches from his arm, her delicate fingers twitched, once, then again. There was a pause, no movement, not indication of alertness. Her fingers twitched again.

Lips parted slowly, a breath was sucked in through her dry throat. "Clint?"

His head snapped up, staring. _Had she…?_

Amanda coughed, then with difficulty opened her eyes, "Clint"


	6. The Isle of Arran

The tent was cold, everything was cold – I, in particular, was very cold. I had just woken, I hadn't even opened my eyes yet but I automatically cuddled into my sleeping bag. "Clint?" I whispered, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah"

"It's _freezing_"

"Well, yeah Manda, we're in the Scottish isles"

"This better be worth it"

"It will be"

Slowly I blinked open my eyes to see him lying beside me, "I'm freezing" I grumbled.

He sighed, "Come here"

"Clint Barton if you are stupid enough to think for one second I'm getting out of this sleeping bag you are sorely mistaken." He rolled his eyes, and unzipped his sleeping bag, "What are you doing?"

"Coming to heat you up" he crawled across the small tent, unzipping my sleeping bag half way and squeezing in beside me, before awkwardly zipping it back up. I couldn't help but laugh as we shuffled around to get comfortable again. Thank God the sleeping bag was too big. Our legs were tangled together, Clint lay on his back and I lay on my side, cuddled up against him, his arm around my back, his other hand on top of mine, that rested on his chest.

"How much longer?" I asked, still sleepy.

"About an hour"

With some stupid amount of effort, we shuffled to the door of the tent and pinned it back. Now with our heads at the tent door, we lay on our stomachs, looking out over the beach that started a little way off. It was all but pitch black. Clint wrapped an arm around me, drawing me close to his side. "Once it's daylight I'll make breakfast" he said softly.

I yawned, "Okay. I'm going to go back to sleep though, so wake me once it gets good."

He laughed quietly but nodded, he kissed my temple, "Of course Manda"

I folded my arms tight and used them as a pillow. Clint huddled as close to me as possible, trying to pull the sleeping bag around me as best he could. Very soon I was asleep again.

XXX

"Amanda, Amanda" I was gently shook awake, "Wake up sweetheart"

"Hmm?" wearily i opened my eyes and leant up on my elbows, looking at Clint, "What?"

"Have a look" he said, nodding ahead of him.

I looked out. The landscape that had been bleak and dull was now bursting with colours, and our trip to the Isle of Arran finally felt justified. Vibrant yellows, pinks and pale blues stretched out across the sky, to be reflected in the calm waters. Purple clouds were smeared across the coloured sky. The silhouette of the Holy Island was a low, dark smudge just under the horizon. I stared, wide-eyed, open mouthed. "It's beautiful"

"I know" he grinned, "So, was it worth it?"

I laughed, "Okay, yes, yes, it was worth it"

"What did I tell you?" he smiled.

"Okay, okay"

Clint rolled over to lie on his side. He brushed my hair back from my face, gently pulling me down to kiss his him. "I told you - it was – beautiful - here" he said softly between kisses.

"And I'm – glad – you did"

He rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of him. "So maybe we could do more trips like this?"

"Hmm, only if we're staying in a hotel next time"

He tutted sarcastically, "Oh alright then"


	7. Screwing With Barton

We had gotten back to the Helicarrier in one piece, more or less, yet again. Natasha, Clint and I headed back to the designated 'social area' near our dorms. Tasha and I flopped down on the two opposite sofas, leaving no space free for Clint. Hawkeye shook his head and lifted my feet, sitting down before letting me stretch my legs out over his thighs. I sighed contently and shuffled where I sat until I was comfortable, folding my arms across my stomach. "Tasha?" I asked, my head flopping to the side.

"Mm-hm?" She was curled up in the corner of the other sofa with one leg stretched diagonally across the other seat.

"Have you got a bobble?"

She nodded and pulled one off of her wrist before tossing it across to me, "There"

"Thanks" Taking the band in one hand, I smoothed my hair back from my face and pulled it into a tight, high ponytail.

Clint made a face, "Ouch." he stated bluntly as he stared at a spot just above my right eyebrow.

"What?"

"Come here, Amanda," he leant over, licked his thumb and ran it over the bit he had been staring at – it stung like a bitch!

"Ouch!" I yelped.

"Like I said" Clint smirked, a few seconds later he had wiped away all the blood from the small cut on my forehead, "Now," Clint smiled, "What could you do without me?"

I rolled by eyes, "I could do _anything_ without you, don't kid yourself"

"Yeah right" he scoffed "without me you'd be nowhere – and that's not _just_ with S.H.I.E.L.D."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Well considering I was your first _everything_"

Tasha sat up, "_Everything –_ really?" she mocked.

"Uh, yeah"

"Prove it" I challenged, looking for a good wind up.

"I was your first kiss - in the med bay after that Austrian assassin stabbed you three times in the stomach, right?"

I sighed, "Yes"

"Uh-hu, and your _first time_ was with me the weekend after your eighteenth when we went to Venice"

I grinned, "No"

The smile that had previously dominated Clint's face vanished in a millisecond, "What?" he frowned, shock clear in his features.

"Not my first time" I replied evenly, watched as Clint failed to comprehend my statement.

"Yes it was!"

"_No_, it wasn't"

"Tasha?" Clint desperately sought for reassurance.

Natasha shook her head, "As far as I knew, you were _never_ the first"

Clint looked vaguely shell shocked. "Then who was?"

My eyebrows shot up, "Do you honestly think I'm going to tell you?"

"Yes?" he replied hopefully.

I rolled my eyes and Tasha automatically joined in with me as I scowled, "No!"

"Why?" Clint whined.

"Because it's nothing to do with you" Tasha said in my defence.

"Oh don't gang up on me!" Clint yelped, "That's not fair!"

"Oh, grow a pair Barton," I growled, "just accept the fact that someone else got there first. Honestly, men" I sighed.

Clint folded his arms and huffed, "If you're not going to tell me I'll find out myself"

"Go ahead – tell us _if_ you _ever_ find out"

Clint pouted then shoved my legs off of his before muttering, "I'm going for a shower"

"Just because I know that you're going to spend the next half hour naked does not mean I'm joining you."

Clint looked back over his should with a glare, "Fine – wasn't as if I was asking…"

"Clint" Tasha sighed, "the _only_ reason you ever tell us you're going for a shower is because you're hoping one of us – _99% of the time, Amanda_ – will join you"

He faltered for a second, before muttering "Shut up."

Two days later, Clint was getting pissed off. Every now and again he would appear and ask me if it was _this_ guy or _that_ guy or if he knew him or if he was older than me or if he had dark hair or any other stupid question he could think of. Tasha and I thought it was hysterical.

As I walked round the corner with Natasha, Clint appeared again, "Okay," he said, a slightly manic look in his eyes, "was it Grant Ward?"

"Eww Clint, no – Ward is _not_ my type"

He let out a helpless groan, "I give up! There is _no-one_ else it could be! I. Give. Up! Amanda, _please_ – you are driving me insane! Just tell me! It's as if this guy doesn't exist!" Clint begged.

"Just let it go" I told him calmly, "I'm never going to tell you and you're never going to find out, so just forget about him"

Clint looked mildly distraught, he whined quietly and let his shoulders slumped forward. "Maaaandaaaa" he moaned.

I stepped forward and gave the poor guy a hug, "There, there – don't worry about it, you really don't want to know anyway" I smiled at him as I pulled away. "Fury was looking for you by the way"

He nodded and wandered off in search of the Director. As soon as he was out of sight I snorted and laughed hysterically. Tasha laughed and shook her head, "Amanda?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay, are you going to give it up? You _told_ me your first was Clint – I've been going along with this gag to mess with him, but if it _wasn't_ him who was it?"

I looked up at her with a mischievous grin, "No-one – Clint _was_ my first."

Tasha's mouth dropped open, she gasped and began to giggle, "Oh Amanda, you are a bitch!"

I grinned, "I know"

"I love it"


	8. 21 in Australia

Australia was lovely that time of year. Tasha had declined our offer of joining us on a night out in Perth, so Clint and I had a night out ourselves – a distinct change from the norm.

We'd left the bars and clubs a while ago and had headed for the beach. I wasn't particularly fond of sand so, upon the mention of the fact, Clint whipped of his shirt and laid it out for me to sit on.

"Aww, how sweet" I teased, curling my legs up on Clint's shirt and pulling off my heeled sandals. I sat there and stared up at him – Christ, Clint had gotten _really_ fit.

He lay down beside me, propping himself up on one elbow, posing like a model with a cheeky grin on his face and muscles on show for everyone to see. Clint took two of the bottles we'd bought out of his rucksack and handed one to me, "Happy twenty first, Gorgeous."

I smiled happily, "It's not until tomorrow"

"I know, this is my early present – you'll get my _real_ present later, but for now you get copious amounts of alcohol, Australian nightlife and my awesome company to enjoy"

"Well thank you very much" I leant over and hugged my friend. Clint wrapped his arm around me and took a drink from his bottle over my shoulder. I laughed, "Get off!"

Clint laughed and leant back, grinning up at me. "You're damn cute when you're happy"

"Cute? Did you just call me _cute_ Barton?"

"I don't know, did I?" he laughed sarcastically.

"I think you did"

Clint laughed. He leant forward a little and ran his hand up my left thigh, "You know, that is an awesome tattoo. Did you get it for any reason? For a special person, maybe? Wow, if that's to represent someone, whoever it is must really mean something to you" as Clint spoke, he traced the hawk on my thigh with a single fingertip.

"Mmm, you think? Maybe it's just something I got on a whim – a random, uninfluenced decision?"

"Mmm, I don't think so" Clint rested his hand on my thigh, looking up from my tattoo into my eyes.

"You don't?" I remarked, feigning shock.

"No – I don't. I think that you got that tattoo because of a _very_ special someone"

"Well, I think _special_ is the right word"

Clint rolled his eyes, "Damn it Manda; that could have been a moment"

"Aww, shucks; that's a shame, ain't it, Little Hawk?"

Clint raised his eyebrows, "Little Hawk, really? Still? _Seriously_?"

I laughed, looking him up and down before replying "You may be all tall and six-pack now but you're forever going to be my Little Hawk"

"Nuh-uh" Clint shook his head, laughing, he sat up and put down his bottle, "No more of that, Smurfette – you're just jealous 'cause I'm so much taller than you now"

"And you're still Little Hawk to me"

Clint lunged forward, pinning my down before I could escape, one knee either side of my waist, "Take it back"

"No!" I whispered.

Taking both my wrists in one hand and holding them above my head, Clint repeated himself, "Take it back" there was that mischievous smirk across his face.

I shook my head.

"I'll tickle" I froze and bit my lip – there was no way I was giving in, and no way was I 'taking it back'. "Amanda" Clint teased slowly, "Don't force my hand"

"I ain't forcing anything… Little H_awk_!" I squealed as Clint began to ruthlessly tickle my side, "CLINT!"

He laughed as I squirmed beneath him. I kicked my legs as I yelped, "Dammit Clinton!" I yelled helplessly.

Clint paused for a second, "Give up yet?"

Quickly I brought my legs back and wrapped them round Clint's torso "No." Easily, I flipped Clint onto his back and held him down, and sitting cross-legged on his stomach, I pinned his arms by his sides. "_I_ win" Clint wriggled for a moment before becoming worryingly still. "Clint?" I said suspiciously.

He shot up, somehow getting to his feet with me over his shoulders. I screamed. "Clint! Put! Me! _Down_!"

He laughed and began walking towards the ocean, "Nope"

I realised what he was about to do and started kicking and squirming, it wasn't as if I could even grab onto his shirt seeing as he'd discarded it already. "No! No, no, NO! NO!" I managed to slip down off his shoulders and tried to run back up the beach, but he was faster – I was hopeless at running on sand. I curled myself up into a tight ball, hoping it would stop him from getting a hold of me, but I was wrong. Along with a good few handfuls of sand, Clint scooped me up into his arms and walked back down the beach.

"I think," he laughed, "that a certain young agent, is going for a drop in the ocean." He grinned, "What do you think?" I wriggled until I managed to wrap my arms and legs around Clint's torso, I held tight – if I was going down, so was he. "Is that how you want to play it?" Clint teased, "Okay" he kicked off his shoes and socks, got a tight grip of me then ran straight into the sea.

"CLINT!" I fought and squirmed until I was sitting up on Clint's shoulders, desperately trying to stay dry, "TURN BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"Nope!" he called and dived down into the water, me falling in with him. Everything slowed as I floated under the water for a moment before breaking back up for air.

I shook my hair from my face, "_Clint!_"

He emerged beside me, the same cheeky grin across his face, "Yes Darling?"

I splashed water in his face, "I hate you"

"No you don't"

Under the water, my legs and arms were working frantically to keep me up until my breathing calmed back down to normal. I stuck my tongue out at Clint before swimming closer to him and holding on around his neck.

"Aww, what's wrong Beautiful – to short to touch to stand?"

"Yes" I growled.

"Aww" Clint wrapped his arms gently around my waist and pulled me close to him until we were chest to chest. I could feel my short dress floating out around me, so did Clint. "Do you want me to get that for you?" He slid one hand down over my arse to hold the light fabric down under the water, "Better?" he asked smugly.

"You're a little shit, you know that?"

"Uh-hu"

I sighed, "You're ridiculous"

"Why thank you"

I rolled my eyes then leant my head forward, resting my forehead against Clint's – looking him in the eye, I said, "Come on Hawkeye"

"Ooh, I'm getting 'Hawkeye' now? Cool"

I groaned softly, "There was almost a moment there"

"Oh, sorry – try again"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, go on"

I sighed, looked Clint in the eye and said softly, "Come on Hawkeye"

Clint smiled and leant in for a quick kiss. When I kissed him in return, neither of us pulled away. Clint pressed his tongue against my lip; I opened my mouth and let him in. I moaned into Clint's mouth. When Clint eventually pulled back a little, he kissed my cheek, then kissed again slightly further along, again and again right down my neck to my collar bone.

"Clint" I breathed; letting my head fall forward, I lent my forehead against his shoulder, "Take me back to the hotel"

"Mmm, okay then" Clint lifted me up a little with the hand that was on my arse and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Clint began walking back towards the beach. "Clint," I whispered.

"Yeah"

"You're an idiot."

He laughed quietly, "okay"

"And guess what?"

"What?"

"I really don't care."


	9. index

This story is one of a series. In chronological order they are;

\- The Adventures of Young Amanda West

\- A West Wind Comes Blowing

\- Avengers Assemble

\- Even Agents Need Time To Recover

\- Agents have Nightmares Too

\- He's Not Dead (Agents of Shield)

\- Lorelei (Agents of Shield)

\- The Winter Soldier

\- A Tattoo For The Memories (Agents of Shield)

\- Coffee and Questions

\- Happy Birthday

I'll update this as more stories are published :)

Also, there is 'Suffering Through' which is set after Avengers Assemble and varies in time setting, and 'Tales from Avengers Tower' which is set after all of the cuurent films and varies in time setting


End file.
